Sweet as she is
by Snow White4
Summary: It sucks right now but it will get better. l/j b/s well i don't really know what its about right now, its one of those stories that just kinda..writes itself.


Lily Elaine Evans awoke one beautiful Thursday morning in July of 1975.

The sun outside was shinning dutifully as it should in July and crisp morning air flew in through the window, touching, kissing, and caressing Lily's gentle face.

Lily was quite a beautiful girl really. She had long dark copper hair, that reached just to her elbows, it was almost curly and quite wispy. Her dark shamrock green eyes, sparkled, danced, and seemed to hold great mysteries. Lily's complexion was pale though her cheeks were rosy, like she had spent too much time in the snow. Lily was not short, but she was not tall either, Infact she was perfect height, and perfect weight. 

There were things about Lily, which were not perfect, such as her temper for example, Or Her front teeth that were just the slightest bit crooked. 

The reason that Lily had been woken at such an early hour, 7:15, was a soft tapping at her window.

The tapping, she quickly realized, was a small tawny owl. The owl had a little green envelope in its beak. Lily begrudgingly got up and opened the window a little more so that the owl could get in. 

The owl swooped in, dropped the envelope on the bed, made a sharp turn before it could hit the wall and dashed out the window. 

"Well, good morning to you too" said a brushed off Lily. 

But Lily didn't have long to be offended because, up the stairs the aroma of bacon and waffles was wafting. 

~****~

It had been two months since Lily's letter came. She was now enjoying her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her best friend, Arabella Figg, sat next to her at breakfast munching on some toast. 

Arabella, was a some where in between pudgy and skinny, her face was round but like an exquisitely made china dolls. She had tight brown ringlets, and glass blue eyes. Bella was shorter then Lily, and shyer.

"Morn'in Bella, Lily" 

Bethany, their other friend stated. Bethany was Bella twin, though nothing like her, in personality. In looks they were the exact same, except for the fact that Bethany had blonde hair. 

But Bethany was out here, fiery and extremely flirty. Bella was quiet, shy and had never flirted with anyone. Not that she didn't want to... but that's later on. 

"Morning Bethany" Lily and Bella Chorused. Bethany took a seat in between them. Lily resented this. Bethany was a friend enough but Bella was her best friend, and Bethany had other friends waiting for her.

"Oh well will you look at that, Sirius is looking at me, again. It always seems to happen at breakfast when I'm sitting with you two." Bethany giggled, thinking it impossible for Sirius to like Lily or her sister. Getting up Bethany walked over to where Sirius was sitting, tapping him on the shoulder and using her favorite, "can I talk to you for a second?" routine. 

Sirius got up and followed her out of the hall. Bella looked distraught, Lily gave her friend a reassuring smile.

" She's a bubble head, she won't last a week. Cheer up, come to Hogsmeed with me, we can pick out robes for the Halloween ball." Lily attempted to cheer her friend up.

"Yhea sure, she may only last a week but its another week that I can't bear... Hogsmeed? Can we stop at honey dukes? I'm in siriouse need of chocolate." Bella grinned.

"Sure Hun" Lily said.

However on their way out they discovered Bethany and Sirius, in a secluded hallway. Snogging. 

They didn't notice them. On their way past Lily yelled

"Get a room" and walked faster. She muttered to Bella "It gross the way they just, go at it. Like some sort of disgusting foreplay" Bella laughed.

"Ewww Lily pervy" she joked then "I am so sure my sister isn't a virgin" Bella laughed, Lily just stared Bella had never ever been rude. Was this a new Bella?

A/N: Okay, sorry that this is sooooo short. I just couldn't think of anything. I'll continue if you like it and I get ten reviews. Awww, poor Bella, come on I bet you can guess why she's sooooo sad. Sorry if her sister came off a little slutty, I didn't mean for her too, but I need someone else to hate besides Peter. Hehehe. Umm yeah I think that's it, oh suggestions on what sort of pet Lily should have please.


End file.
